


A Matter of Taste

by Dracavia



Series: The Green Blanket [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracavia/pseuds/Dracavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days Tony would listen to Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A quick (unbetaed) drabble originally written via text for my wife's amusement while she was in the office on a Saturday. Set at a non-specific point in the Green Blanket verse. (And no, this isn't the promised sequel to All that We Love Deeply, that's still a WIP in my notebook.)

Tony is working away in his lab, listening to a radio play-list of 'The Greatest Arena Rock Anthems' when Sex on Fire starts playing. He immediately shuts off his torch and glares up at his speakers like they've betrayed him.

"Jarvis, what in Einstein's name is _that_? He sounds like the victim of some sort of horrific STD."

"It is the King's of..."

"Yeah, stop right there, and put on some _good_ music before my ears start to bleed."

The music changed to one of Tony's own play-lists, but that didn't stop Jarvis from adding dryly, "I have warned you before the risk of the radio is being subjected to someone else's opinion of what is good."

"Next time I decide I want to find some new music, you go buy some tracks online for me. I trust you more to spare my eardrums than... What was that channel again?"

"The Rock XM."

"Ugh, I think I deserved that punishment. Right, lesson learned, I should always trust you first."

"Quite, sir."

Tony flicked his torch back on and returned to his work, singing along happily to Enter Sandman.


End file.
